


I'm Thirteen Now

by oshiesaurus



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, M/M, Young Love, geno is an excellent baker, only sid plays hockey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 11:38:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2386952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oshiesaurus/pseuds/oshiesaurus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sid comes stumbling into the shop on a cold winters day, Geno makes it his lives mission to win him over</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Thirteen Now

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Man Advantage Challenge with the prompt 80) geno works at a russian bakery and hes the owners son. when sid stumbles in one day, covered in snow and looking adorably disgruntled, geno instantly knows he wants to court him.
> 
> Thanks to Sarah, Macaroni Cap and Kim for putting up with me while I worked on this.

Geno is eight when he first meets Sid. It’s a cold December day and it’s been snowing for quite a while in Pittsburgh. Geno is frosting Christmas cookies at his parent’s bakery when the door is flung open and the most gorgeous boy Geno has ever seen stumbles in. He looks to only be a few years older than Geno, but that shows. He’s tall, taller than most boys his age with dark spiked hair and dark chocolate eyes lined with long lashes dusted with snow. In fact, all of him is dusted with snow now that Geno stops staring. He looks freezing and Geno can’t understand why his parents aren’t with him. Before he can go talk to the boy his mom rushes to the front in order to talk to him. She spends a few minutes getting him wrapped up in a blanket and settling him by the fire place before she talks to him, asks him his name and where his family is. Geno can’t hear much but he finds out that this boy’s name is Sidney. His mother gets up to go grab the phone for Sidney to try and call his parents, and Geno takes this moment to really look at the boy. He’s lean and looks like he may play a sport – Geno hopes its hockey, there’s nothing he loves more than hockey. Geno is pulled out of his thoughts by his mother shoving a mug of hot cocoa in his face and motioning to take it to Sidney. Geno slowly walks over to Sidney and finds that he is even more beautiful up close. When he looks up his chocolate gaze falls on Geno and he gives him the cutest smile and accepts the mug with a “Thank you” that makes Geno decide that Sidney is his new favorite everything. From this moment on Geno promised himself to do everything he can to keep Sidney forever.

 

 

~*87*~

 

 

Geno is nine and sees Sidney about once a week now. He stops into the shop religiously on Tuesdays at 7pm, covered in sweat with the biggest smile on his face. He always gets the same thing, a peanut butter bear and a glass of milk – which they started carrying just for Sidney. 7 pm is Geno’s favorite time. He always makes sure to stay super late and help his parents at the shop just to get a chance to see his Sidney. He would have it no other way. The smile Sidney (though he’s been told to call him Sid) gives him whenever Geno hands him his cookie reminds Geno of the first time he met Sid. His smile hasn’t changed at all, he still gives Geno the exact same smile, almost as if that’s his Geno smile; or at least that’s what Geno would like to think. Sid spends about thirty minutes in the coffee shop after making his purchase doing what looks to be homework. He looks so cute bent over his books, with his tongue stuck out in concentration. Geno always wants to go over and talk to him, but he’s afraid of interrupting Sid and making him angry. What if Sid doesn’t want to talk to him? What if Sid doesn’t actually like him? Geno doesn’t think he could handle that. So instead Geno stands behind the counter and helps his mother with making some of the muffins for tomorrow morning and stares at Sid. Every now and then Sid will look up, as if feeling Geno’s eyes on him and give him a little smile that makes Geno’s insides feel like jelly.

 

 

~*71*~

 

 

Geno finally works up the courage to talk to Sid when he is ten. He finds that Sid is even better than he thought he was. Sid is fourteen, a whole four years older than Geno! His voice is a pretty as his face, which lights up every time he talks about something he really likes; aka hockey. Which is cool, Geno loves hockey, and he can definitely listen to Sid talk hours on end about different plays and how some kid – Geno thinks he heard Jordy or something – messes around at practice and grains on Sid’s nerves. Sid’s voice is amazing, not to smooth but not rough at all, perfect and just the way Geno likes it. In fact there is nothing that Geno would change about Sid; to him, everything about him is perfect, from the way he throws his head back and honks when he laughs to his weird determination to be the best he can be in everything. Talking to Sid makes Geno extremely happy. And, if Geno has circled every Tuesday on the calendar at the shop, then no one says anything. If he is more happy than usual after school on Tuesdays, he just gets a smile from his mom. And, if Geno stays up late on Tuesday because he is just too high on adrenaline and happiness, then all he gets is a chuckle and a kiss on his forehead.

 

 

~*87*~

 

 

Things really start changing for Geno when he turns twelve. He’s started looking at Sid in a different way. Gone were the days where Geno thought that Sid was the prettiest boy he’s ever seen, now he’s the hottest. He’s in Geno’s mind all the time, even when he sleeps. It was awkward the first time he woke up after a dream with Sid and his bed was wet. He didn’t understand, he had been having a normal dream where he was Sid’s age and playing on his hockey team with him and he wakes up to a wet bed. Quietly, because it’s the middle of the night and he doesn’t want anyone to know that he, a twelve year old, has wet his bed. He forgot, however, how hard it was to walk around the house in the dark, and when he bumps into a chair at the kitchen, he winces at the sound made. He tries to continue on his journey but he’s soon met with a light turned on, and a quiet “Zhenya?” He cringes at the fact that he’s been caught and turns around slowly hoping that it’s not true. Fate must hate him thought because standing in the kitchen next to the light switch is his mother.  
 

“Oh Zhenya,” she says as she gives him a tired smile and gathers his sheets in her arms to put them in the washer. She then grabs him by the hand and walks him back to his room where she puts new sheets on his bed, Penguins ones – though he’s afraid he’ll ruin those too – tucks him in, ruffles his hair and kisses him goodnight. He’s extremely embarrassed about the whole thing but he’s glad that his mother was there, and that she didn't care.

Unfortunately the next day is Tuesday. Instead of his normal excitement towards today, Geno is full of fear. He's afraid of what will happen when he sees Sid. Will he be able to tell? If he can, will he hate Geno for it? He moves through the day extremely slowly, not paying attention to anything his teachers tell him, and dreading the moment when his mother comes to pick him up to take him to bakery. His mother gives him weird looks the whole ride to the bakery, and even weirder ones when he goes to the back of the shop immediately to do homework. He usually puts up a fuss about how he’d rather decorate cookies than do his homework. When Sid walks in at his usual time, 7pm on the dot, the entire staff turns at looks at Geno when he stays sitting where he is rather than rushing to the front to greet Sidney at the counter. Geno shrugs, at least this way he won’t have to see Sid; see the disappointment, the disgust in his eyes because he knows what Geno has done. So he continues to sit and sulk at the table in the back, feeling bad when he sees Sid come up to buy his cookie and milk and looking confused when it’s not Geno who gives it to him. Sid strains his neck to try to see into the back, trying to get a glimpse of Geno, but Geno ducks down, hoping that Sid won’t see him. After a moment Sid sinks back down with a sigh, and walks away from the counter with a frown on his face. Geno hates himself for being the reason Sid has that look on his face. Geno gets so lost in his thoughts that he doesn’t realize that someone has snuck up from behind him until he feels a tap on his shoulder. He turns around and sees Sid, looking at him with sad eyes and that frown that Geno hates. He looks so upset that Geno would like to give him a hug, but he’s sure that Sid will know what Geno did last night and hate him forever.

“Do you hate me?” It comes out as almost a whisper from Sid and Geno is shocked. He didn’t realize that Sid liked him that much, that the simple absence of Geno’s presence would hurt him.

“No, never hate Sid,” Geno answers because he can’t, he’s so in love with Sid that he could never hate him. It would literally kill him to hate Sid. Geno can’t find the words to say this to him though.

“Sid best. Think not good enough for Sid.”

Why are the words so hard? It’s not fair, if Geno could only show Sid what he means with a hug, but he’s never hugged Sid; he doesn’t know if that is ok. So he smiles, hoping that Sid understands what he means. He needs Sid to understand what he means. Luckily, Sid seems to be fluent in Geno and he starts smiling his Geno smile. He hugs Geno, nice and tight and Geno loves it. Although Sid is still a little damp with sweat from his practice, it feels right, being here in his arms. He smells perfect, like cookies, ice, and a little hint of sweat, which Geno thinks makes him smell even better. The hug ends all to quickly with Sid pulling away looking embarrassed.

“I hope that was ok. I didn’t mean to cross any lines.”

Sid looks like he’s ready to freak out and run so Geno quickly pulls him into another hug and adds “No, hugs best. Sid best.” This makes Sid smile again. Geno decides that never again will he hide from Sid, because every ounce of pain he feels is worth it to see Sid smile.

 

 

~*71*~

 

 

Geno is thirteen now and he understand that it is normal for him to wake up to a wet bed after dreams with Sid. That doesn’t mean he doesn’t feel dirty every time he has to change out his sheets. He’s also really started to notice the beauty of Sid. The way his hair falls against his face, the color of his eyes, and the way his body is nice and toned; not built and gross but lean. He seems to have grown into his body in just the right way, and Geno can’t help but look at it every time Sid comes into the shop. Geno’s favorite part of Sid is his lips though. They are a nice rosy color and when Sid smiles at him his entire day gets better.

Unfortunately, Sid comes to the shop less than he used to. Apparently he is just a year away from the draft and he is training all the more to make sure that he will be in the NHL when he is 18. However, every time he visits he makes sure to talk to Geno. They no longer just talk about hockey anymore, they talk about anything from tv shows to books they have read. Some nights both of their parents have to drag them away from the table.

Geno has been working hard at his baking skills and has even showed off to Sid a little, giving him a chocolate croissant one day and one of his decorated sugar cookies another. Sid always accepts them with pleasure and makes the happiest sounds when he eats them. It makes Geno happy that he is able to bake for Sid and he wishes that he always could.

 

 

~*87*~

 

 

When Geno is fourteen Sid gets drafted to the Pittsburgh Penguins first in the draft. Geno was so excited that he jumped all around his living room screaming for the world to hear that his Sid will play in the NHL. His parents give him fond looks every time he reminds them that Sid has been drafted and he’ll be staying in Pittsburgh. When they go to the shop that day, he makes sure to tell all the employees five times each that Sid has been drafted. And if this bothers the employees, well they don’t say anything about it.

Geno decides he’s going to make Sid cookies to celebrate his accomplishment. He makes cookies in the shape of jerseys and decorates them like the Penguins jersey, writing ‘Crosby’ where the name would go. They are probably the best thing that Geno has ever baked and decorated in his life. It’s a few days before Sid can get away from the media and to the shop, but when he comes in he is wearing the biggest grin on his face and a Pittsburgh Penguins t-shirt. To Geno he looks perfect. When he sees Geno, Sid’s eyes light up and he gets that smile on his face, his Geno smile. Geno is so excited to see Sid that he runs to the front of the store and jumps on him, giving him the biggest hug ever. Sid just laughs and hugs him back, picking him up and swinging him around. When he’s back on the ground Geno runs over to the counter where he left the cookies and brings them back to Sid. Sid takes one look at them and burst out laughing, exclaiming they are the best thing he has ever seen. He then drags Geno over to one of the booths and they sit and laugh and eat cookies all day long.

 

 

~*71*~

 

 

At age sixteen Geno has become an excellent baker. Most of his goods are displayed at the shop and bought every day. He has grown into himself now and is a handsome man. He is no longer awkward but rather he fits with his body. Nice and tall with just the right haircut to make him look older, but still boyish in the same instance. He gets hoards of girls stopping by the shop every day to watch him knead dough for bread or frost cakes. He doesn’t mind, it means that there are more customers for the shop. He doesn’t need to tell them he’s been in love with Sidney for eight years now. No he would never tell them that.

It’s Christmas time in the shop, Geno’s favorite time. He loves the decorations around the shop. The red and green holly and the garlands that wrap around the trim of the windows always excites him everyday he sees it. He especially loves the constant smell of gingerbread and cookies floating through the bakery. Christmas is definitely his favorite time of the year.  
It’s this feeling in the air that convinces Geno to whip up a batch of peanut butter bears. They haven’t really made any in a while because Sid hasn’t been able to visit all that often. With his successful rookie year and all, Geno understands, and treasures the moments that they share more than ever. While taking the bears out of the oven Geno hears the bell on the door ring signaling that someone walked in. As if he smelled the bears being made, Sid walks in to the kitchen with his Geno smile on his face. His cheeks are rosy red from the cold but all he is wearing is a light coat and a hat to keep his head warm. Geno tsks at his attire and sets down the hot pan of cookies, slapping Sid’s hand away when he tries to take one. He then turns and give Sidney the biggest hug, wishing him a Merry Christmas. This phrase jolts Sidney and looks like it reminds him of something. He pulls back and starts digging through his pockets until he finds a white envelope in one of them. He thrust it shyly at Geno and proceeds to wring his hands together. Geno does not understand why Sid is nervous and instead feels bad that he did not get Sid anything in return.

“You not have to get present for me.” He tells Sid.

Sid sighs and shakes his head at Geno. He gives Geno this look like he knows that he needed to get Geno a present, it’s something that has to be done, like wearing green on St. Patrick’s Day. Geno sighs and opens the envelope. Inside are tickets to the next Penguins game, along with passes to go meet the players after the game. This is the best present ever! Geno has not ever been able to see Sid play hockey live and now is his big chance. He hugs Sid tightly thanking him for the perfect gift. Sid just smiles his Geno smile, grabs a peanut butter bear, and heads out the door with a wave and a “Merry Christmas!”

 

 

The Penguins win the game, of course they do, they were playing the Oilers. Geno is so happy because Sid scored two goals and pointed to the section Geno was sitting in every time he did. When it comes to the time for Geno to go meet the players he’s buzzing with excitement and can’t wait to tell Sid how well he played. When he walks into the locker room he is greeted by a sweaty Sid with a hug. Immediately after the hug is over he is pounced on by some of Sid’s teammates who all poke and prod at him until finally they are waved off by a man they all call “Duper.” He comes up and circles around Geno, making him slightly uncomfortable until he says,

“So this is the Geno I’ve heard so much about.” And instantly the locker room is buzzing with a bunch of people complaining about how he is all Sid talks about. Geno is beet red and when he turns to look at Sidney, he finds that he looks the exact same. Interesting Geno thinks, he didn’t know he was important enough to be talked about so much. The rest of his time in the locker room is filled with chirps and stories of Sid from all of his teammates. When Geno finally leaves, he can’t help but think that he would like to do it again.

 

 

~*87*~

 

 

At age seventeen Geno finds that Sid visits more often than he used to after he joined the Penguins. Once a week you can find Sid in the shop, either talking to Geno while he frosts his cakes (he's been promoted) or sitting at one of the booths with Geno on one of his breaks. Geno loves it. He loves all the attention Sid is giving him. Geno hasn't been this happy since the day Sid got drafted to the Penguins.

Every now and then Sid will come into the shop with another person and Geno freaks out. He's afraid that Sid has replaced Geno. But every time that he brings Sid's usual to his table, Sid gives Geno his trademark smile and stops conversation and introduces his friend to Geno. Most of the time it is a teammate of Sid's. So far he's met Duper, Jordy, and a guy that Geno has duped "Lazy" because he asked Geno to carry him outside so he didn't have to walk. Today a its a new guy, but this one actually seems to have Sid's attention. He seems engrossed in the conversation the man is holding and even laughs in some places. His real laugh; nice and loud with his head thrown back. Geno is worried, this looks like someone that might steal his Sid from him.

He gathers his courage any ways and grabs Sid's usual from the display case. As he approaches he overhears Sid say "Stop it Flower," teasingly still laughing with his face bright red. Geno feels his stomach collapse. Sid gave the man a pet name, he's never gotten a pet name. Sid always just calls him Geno, nothing special.

With a heavy heart Geno walks over to Sid's booth and sets down the cookies. Sid smiles up at Geno still red in the face and says hello. Geno is happy to see that Sid still has his smile but "Flower" has a smirk on his face.

"Sid," says Flower "why haven't you introduced me to this strapping young man?” He looks like he’s enjoying this too much. Sid’s face is bright red and doesn’t look like it’s going to change for a long while. He glares long at Flower and Geno doesn’t understand why Sid is glaring at the man he likes.

“Geno,” Sid says, “this is Fleury, goalie of the Pittsburgh Penguins, and tormentor of my life.” At this point it looks like Flower kicks Sid under the table, making Sid even more uncomfortable. “Flower this is my… ah I ah mean this is Geno.” Sid looks shocked at what he said and Geno is a bright red now. Fleury looks like Christmas came early and has the biggest shit-eating grin on his face that Geno has ever seen. Before he can even say anything Sidney quickly grabs Fleury’s arm and drags him out of the booth and towards the door, yelling a “See ya later Geno” over his shoulder. Geno can barely put his hand up to wave before the front door is open and Sid disappears out of it.

Geno is shell-shocked. He’s very grateful that Fleury wasn’t one of Sid’s romantic love interest and instead just another annoying teammate of Sid’s. Geno can’t help but think back to what Sid said. Did Sid really consider Geno to be “his?” Geno hopes with all his heart that Sid meant every word he said because Geno would die if Sid did not care for Geno as much as he did for him.

 

 

~*71*~

 

 

Geno is eighteen now and legal. He has decided that now is the time, he will now pull his moves and make Sidney officially his. Unfortunately this proves to be easier said than done. First he tried dropping hints to Sid that he never picked up and flew way over his head. He then tried to write it out on one of Sid’s bears, but he ate it before he could see the message. Finally he tried out right asking Sid to go out with him, but found that Sid was daydreaming when he asked him and had not heard a thing. The whole process has been absolutely tiring for Geno and he’s just about ready to give up and accept the fact that he and Sid were never meant to be. However he has one more idea that he can try.

He stays up late one night before a day that he is sure that Sidney will come to the shop finishing his elaborate idea to get Sid’s attention. It requires precise detail and has to be absolutely perfect in order to match Sid. When he finishes – around midnight – Geno is exhausted and very nervous for the next day.

When Sid comes into the shop the following day he finds it surprisingly empty, which is weird for the popular shop. The inside is deserted, and if it weren’t for the light on in the kitchen and the unlocked door, Sid would be sure that the shop was actually closed. He walks a little further into to room and sees that a table has been set up in the middle that looks to be covered in cupcakes that form the design of the Penguins. Upon further examination he sees that each one has ‘Will you date me?’ on it. Sid looks up to see a hopeful Geno standing in front of him and is filled with such emotion that he leaps onto Geno and into his arms just whispering a “Of course” before he smashes his lips onto Geno’s in a passionate kiss that is immediately returned. When he pulls away, he looks breath taken and extremely happy. He had been waiting years, ever since that day when he first stumbled into the shop freezing cold and searching for heat, for Geno to ask him. And Sid wouldn’t trade this for the world. Geno looks extremely pleased, and voices so.

“Been waiting so long Sid, ten years. Not fair, should have been mine from the beginning.”

“Yes,” Sid agreed, “but at least we have now, and forever more.”


End file.
